Dr. Franken Stein
Current Background Being a man of science, Dr. Stein sees everything in the world, including himself, as an experiment or specimen. This is the personality that he had as a child, as he often wanted to dissect the people around him. He was often stopped by Spirit. This personality trait made all those around him afraid of him. This strange hobby of wanting to dissect anything he thinks is interesting was still present, even when Stein became an adult, and once as part of a lesson, tried to have his class dissect an endangered animal, claiming that it would be bad if he did not find out anything from it before it became extinct. Stitching across his face suggests that he had worked on himself at one point. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 1' Stein first appeared into the Bio Gate world in Neo Domino City. He first met a few people such as Bruno and Genis. And everyone in that particular group, Stein had tried to dissect them, as he was very curious about them. Which gave them their first impressions of Stein, seeing him as a nutcase. THey were right of course, Stein being rather crazy. After some time staying with the group, the city of Neo Domino was attacked by being called Angels. During the battle against the angels, Stein had seemed to have found a weakness to them, which was shattering the cruxis crystal. He was able to detect a soul within the cruxis crystals and informed the others about it. This seemed to help change the tide of battle. During the seige at the Tower of Slavation, Yusei was taken away, turned into an Angel. Stein, with Bruno and a few others, traveled into the Tower in order to take it down. During this time before the tower fell, Stein had become overwhelmed by the angels and was killed, and sent to the Shadow Realm. This was where he met the Earthbound Immortal, Muyuqi, who gave Stein the illusion that he'd be granted the ability to protect his friends. Stein returned to Neo Domino City after obtaining Muyuqi's powers. However, Stein was consumed by madness, and went on a rampage. Thankfully, Soul Eater Evans and a few others were able to knock him unconcious, and took him to the hospital. SOme weeks after that, Stein disappeared. It was beleived he must have returned to his own world. 'Arc 2' Stein seemed to mysteriously disappear after the sudden mishap in Neo Domino City. However, during the large battle in Castle Oblivian, Stein appeared as a Dark Signer. Stein went into battle against Soul Eater Evans, Kenshin, and the Hooded Man. Stein managed to grab hold of Soul, and with a new ability given to him by the Earthbound Immortal, Muyuqi, Stein was able to force Soul to change into weapon form and use him against Kenshin and the Hooded Man. The pair managed to free Soul from Stein and Stein was weaponless again. But Stein was no easy foe to defeat even if he has no weapon. Eventually, Soul was able to get the finishing blow on Stein, and kill him. Stein found himself in the Shadow Realm once more. There, he fought with his other half, controlled by Muyuqi. It tried to tempt Stein into forming the contract again, but Stein refused, and a battle between them broke out. It was not easy however, since the copy seemed to be as powerful as the real Stein, but Stein managed to prevail over it. Afterwards, Stein met with others who were once Dark Signers and were defeated at Castle Oblivion. Together, they were faced by a freaky blue man with a red jumpsuit, and were put through a series of tests.Like Freakazoid, the tests wee very messed up, making them do something similar to the "Hole in the Wall", where one would have to pose in a particular way to get hrough the shaped hole in the wall while the wall moves towards them. Eventually, they passed the tests, and were given the way out of the Shadow Realm. Stein finds himself falling from the air above Inaba, but with the use of his Soul Force strike, he was able to limit the damage to himself from landing. Stein wandered the town, trying to determine where he is. Eventually, he found Jack. Stein was able to sneak up behind and jump him. Having successfully hold Jack down, Stein prepared to dissect the Crimson Dragon mark on his arm, but Jack managed to push him off. As Jack tried to drive away, Stein managed to get onto the back of the D-Wheel. Jack tried to get him off, but Stein refused. Jack said he'd come with if he agreed to not dissect him. Stein promised not to dissect him for awhile. He didn't like the idea, but he knew he'll eventually dissect the mark and learn about it. He and Jack managed to arrive in Neo Domino City at Martha's House. Somehow, a battle broke out with Kain attacking Jack's D-Wheel. After the fighting stopped, someone seemed to recognize Stein, which was the Hooded Man. Stein didn't have much recollection of the man. And since the appearance of Yui Konagi, Stein had tried every time to take away to dissect her, sensing two souls inside her. However, Raine had always stopped him and keep Yui safe like a mother would keep her child safe. Of course Raine does seem like a motherly type. Kefka appears and causes some trouble for everyone, especially later on with setting a ball of ice on the table in the kitchen, which set off like a bomb. Thankfully someone had casted a spell to erect a barrier to protect everyone. Later that night, the Walpurgis Night attacked, and caused a lot of destruction. TOwards the end of the battle, the Walpurgis Night basically nuked the city, killing tons of people in the area. THankfully it did not reach into the Satellite, though there were debris that seemed to have flown into the area. Stein was unharmed, however, amongst the many people whose souls he felt disappear, he also felt Raine's disappear, making him beleive that she had died, along with others he had become friends with. He is not sure how to feel, since he does not comprehend emotions, even his own sometimes. 'Arc 3' Stein, with Yui Konagi, had left Neo Domino City. During their travels, they ran into Raine Sage, which was good. It had been assumed she might have died in that explosion in Neo Domino. He seemed somewhat releived by that, and him and Yui remained with Raine, ending up in Tatsumi Port Island. Fluttershy had also traveled with them. Raine had gone there to do some research. They ran into a few others, like Alice and another newcomer named Lightning. Yami Marik had arrived and attacked, targeting Raine mainly. However, Stein and the others attempted to fight back as well. During the battle, a few newcomers like Ken and Wormmon came to assist. After the battle, Marik retreated, but not without burning Raine and sending her cards aflame. The group managed to leave the Tartarus before something dangerous emerged, Raine had warned them. They managed to make it to the Chaos Gate, where they would return to Neo Domino City through it. However, when Stein entered the Chaos Gate, he did not emerge through the other side in Neo Domino, meaning he had somehow disappeared. Arc 4 Stein found himself in a rather unknown place, which was known as Rush Valley. He came across a young girl named Ruka and a bear suited person that was asleep. Due to it being late, the small group had gone to sleep. Stein awoke and went off to survey the area, then sensed a rather strong soul presence, and an interesting one at that. He followed where the soul was and came across a figure named Ghirahim, preferring to being called Lord Ghirahim. During their interaction, Stein was able to learn more about Ghirahim, and learning that he is some sort of weapon. They decided to form a partnership together, which would allow Stein to use Ghirahim in weapon form. Shortly after, Ruka had approached them, with some newcomers, a raccoon creature named Rocket and a talking tree named Groot. Personality He also exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. His smiles are normally filled with sadistic and dark intentions. Stein seems to have dormant insanity. He has a habit of smoking to the point that he is seen with one in nearly all the time outside of battle. He even smokes a specific brand of cigarette. When he went insane, he stopped smoking because he believed he would not be able to stand his madness if he could not stand against his habit. Emotionally, he is described as always alone and that he has no love in him. He can't feel deep emotions other than the need to dissect whatever interests or irritates him. This tendency likely seems to be more destructive or psychotic, which explains his dormant madness. He has shown to be a bit morally bankrupt, at least back in his youth. Despite this cruel and twisted personality, Stein does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for the people around him and he feels the need to protect them. He also exhibits a rather paternal demeanor towards his students. Abilities Stein is not only a physically strong fighter but he is also well versed in numerous martial techniques; that when combined with his high level of intelligence and adaptability, make for an extremely potent combination. Stein's understanding of soul wavelengths gives him a huge advantage against other users, since he can manipulate his own to match the other's wavelength and thereby nullify or disrupt the soul wavelength of the meister and weapon. This comes from his high spiritual flexibility and accurate observation of his opponent beforehand. He is also capable of greatly modifying his own wavelength so as to make use of any weapon he is paired with. However, his soul wavelength is so high that he does not need a weapon, and can instead channel it through his body and release it as an electric charge. He often releases his wavelength in the form of a palm thrust. Sometimes, if his palm thrusts hit, he can leave wavelength stitches on the opponent and potentially immobilize them. He can also stitch himself using his wavlength to keep himself in place, should the situation arise. When he was a Dark Signer, Stein had various new abilities that he was able to use. The Earthbound Immortal that possessed him was Muyuqi, the Spiral. Due to Stein being able to compress the madness wavelength, he is able to spread it through touch, and when touching a Weapon, such as Soul Eater Evans, he can forcefully make them transform. Category:Avacnela Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Soul Eater Category:Male